1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a developer carrying member used for an electrophotographic apparatus, a method for manufacturing the same and a developing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
For the purpose of imparting appropriate triboelectric charge amounts to developers (toners) used for forming electrophotographic images, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-312136 has proposed a developer carrying member including, as a charge controlling agent, in a resin layer a quaternary ammonium base-containing copolymer. There has been proposed a developing apparatus which increases the triboelectric charge amount of a toner by using a developer carrying member including in a resin layer a quaternary ammonium base-containing copolymer.